


Hot Mess Express

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry discovers that Evie's got a *special talent*~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess Express

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said this was my first fanfic ever????

“You really do have quite beautiful hair Ms. Frye.” “You know, Henry, there’s no need to be so formal, not when we’re alone at least.” “Forgive me then, force of habit I suppose.” Evie smiled at the comment. She sat between his legs on the floor of the train, the vibrations massaging her sore muscles, as Henry carefully removed pin after pin from her intricate bun. After a long day of tracking targets and taking down Blighters, she wanted nothing more than to ease the tension that kept her muscles tight and mind buzzing; and Henry was more than willing to help her in her endeavor.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as he ran one of his hands over her scalp, unraveling the braids that creased soft waves into her hair. Evie shifted as he reached for the brush that sat on the floor beside her and a small blush made its way to her cheeks. Her hands grasped at the fabric of her nightgown as the moving train vibrated her core. Even through the carpeting and thin layers of fabric, the soft sensations were enough to make her tighten and press harder into the flooring, desperate for more fulfilling stimulation. Yet, she continued to try and keep a calm composure, not wanting to let on what was happening to her body as Henry continued to brush the long soft locks.

"Are you alright Evie? You are awfully quiet all of a sudden.“ He asked her, his voice sweet and concerned; it only managed to fluster her further. "Y-yes I’m fine, don’t be ridiculous.” She hurriedly replied, cursing herself for sounding so needy and praying that he wouldn’t notice her odd demeanor. “If there is anything ever bothering you” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion across her sensitive neck “please do not hesitate” he pressed his fingers slightly into her, causing her breath to hitch “to tell me. It would be a shame for you to become unwell because of it.” She mulled over his words, trying to think of how best to express her quickly escalating need. Although she was not new to more playful pass times, her and Henry had shared many a night together, Evie had yet to move past her adolescent like shyness toward the subject, which often resulted in her electing to ignore her more primal urges: something that had both its pros and cons. She often got more work done, seeing as she could spend an extra hour or two focused on her research, however, it left her hilariously sensitive as even a brush of skin could make her melt with want. She turned to face him, resting her hand on his knee and crossing her legs tightly together in hopes of elevating the ache that had manifested in such a short span of time. “Henry, what do you do when-” she took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. His eyes fixating on her with a look of concern didn’t help. “when you feel” she paused, searching her hazy mind for the appropriate word “tense?" 

"Why I think of you of course.” He smiled gently at her, although it was clear that his answer wasn’t exactly one she was looking for. “Really?” She asked as he helped her up off the floor and next to him, so close that she could see the warm glow from the light in his eyes. “What do you think about?” “Well, I think about how I love holding you,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. “Of how beautiful you are,” he interlaced her delicate hand in his. She couldn’t help but advert her gaze as her cheeks flushed, color increasing. “Of kissing you.”’ He brushed her hair behind an ear and gently placed a kiss to her neck. Evie groaned quietly as she lifted her hands to rest against his chest and tilled her head back. Henry continued to leave kisses along her throat, stopping to suck gently just below her jawline on a spot he knew she liked. Her breath deepened and eyes slid close as she let out a few small moans at his actions. Even something as simple as a kiss had her calling his name. “Henry. Please.” She whined between soft pants. As he licked his way across her collar bone he brought a hand up to caress her breast, running the pad of his thumb across her clothed nipple, she shuddered at the feeling. “Lie back.” He said, though it was more of a command that she was happy to follow. She reached behind her to grab a pillow and rested her feet flat against the sheets as she adjusted to her new position. Henry slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of her, dragging her to the edge, pushing one of her legs up, throwing the other one over his shoulder. He peppered kisses to her inner thigh inching his way closer towards her center. She moaned using one hand to replace his and drawing her leg up further while the other ran through his locks. He hovered just above her and took a moment to look up at her needy expression. He smirked to himself. She bit her lip as he gave her cunt a drawn out lick through her underwear. 

“My we are quite needy tonight aren’t we?” Evie opened her mouth to reply but instead a breathy moan escaped as Henry rubbed gently across her folds only managing to soak her damp undergarments even more. He slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them behind him, instead focusing on the sight before him. He kissed her lips before slipping his tongue out to flick across her clit. She gasped and jerked her hips slightly, not expecting how intense the feeling would be. Taking it as a sign to continue he used his fingers to spread her, giving him better access to her swollen clit. He gave long licks to her and stopped occasionally to circle around her clit, careful not to go to fast. Evie rolled her hips trying to encourage him to go harder while not having to say a word as she was much to embarrassed to do so. Henry continued his actions using her moans and pants as indications of what felt best to her. “Moan for me Evie. I want to hear your beautiful voice.” She gasped loudly as he enveloped her entire clit in his mouth and gave a long gentle suck. “Henry -oh god yes- Please, more, fucking hell.” “Tell me how much you want it.” He said while he took both hands and pushed her legs against her body. She hooked her hands under her knees, holding her legs in place, while she called out for -begged- him. “Please Henry, I need you. I want to fucking cum, please Jayadeep make me. Make me cum, fuck me. Aahh…” Her pleading and whines were cut off as he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping them slowly in and out as he continued to suck on her throbbing clit. The rough scrape of his stubble edging her closer and closer.

He lapped at her folds, gently tugging the pink flesh and breathing in her wonderfully musky scent. He stopped for a moment to re position himself so he could curl his fingers and thrust them upwards into her. “Yes! Right there Jaya, fuck me. God I love it. Harder. Faster.” He was more than happy to comply and did exactly as she asked. She knew she was close by the way her muscles tightened around his thick fingers however she felt a rather strange sensation, something that was different from times before, though she was far too gone in her pleasure to assess what it could be. All she knew was that whatever he was doing was like nothing she had ever felt before and that she prayed for the moment to never end. Evie dug her fingers into her skin, fully captivated by the pleasure that wracked her every nerve. Her pants grew faster and her moans became more like whines as she continued to cry out for him. “ Fuck. Yes. Jay. I’m gonna-” her breath hitched and her back arched as she came on him; her world shattered, with a single focal point on the ecstasy that washed over her in waves of fire. Her cum soaked his face and caused some of his hair to stick to him. Her hold on her legs lessened as her body convulsed and shuddered from the after math of her release. 

Henry pulled his fingers out and used his sleeve to wipe her juices from his eyes. She snapped her legs close and hid her face in her hands once she had come down from her high. “Oh god Jayadeep, I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t think that-” she rambled out an apology thinking that what had came from her was much different than what it really was. He took in what had happened as he cleaned the rest of his face. He had heard about this sort of thing somewhere, perhaps in the more grimy pubs of London or from the conversations he over heard on the damp streets, yet he never thought he would be able to witness it. “Ah no Evie do not apologize. It isn’t quite what you think it is.” “Really? You aren’t just saying that?” She questioned, removing her hands from her face and propping herself up on her elbows. “I would never lie to you. Please I- I want to make you do that again. If you are willing that is.” He smiled sheepishly at her, running his hands along her thighs in comfort. Truly he was enchanted by her and her abilities, wether it was out in the field or in the comfort of their bedroom. She looked at the mess she had made and smiled a shy smile. “Well it did feel quite” she looked up at him, locking her gaze with his, “nice.” Her body was still buzzing from her orgasm and, although she would never admit it, hoped that he would be able to do it again.

Laughing lightly to himself, Henry moved to sit beside her on the bed, removing his shirt as he went and helping her out of her own. She sat up and wrapped a hand behind his neck pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their lips met with a type of passion that could only come from lovers; a fire that elicited sweet moans from the both of them. Henry rubbed a hand up and down her sides, stopping to pull at her breast or give her ass a playful squeeze; her giggles and groans music to his ears. His hands trailed lower across her abdomen. Without hesitation she parted her legs for him and rested her head against his shoulder as he rubbed circles over her buzzing clit. Instantly her breathing quickened and she tightened her grip on him, one hand on his upper arm and the other fisting into the cloth of his night pants. “Ngh…Jayadeep. Fuck.” She groaned. She started to gently roll her hips against his hand, dragging her clit across his palm. He tilled her head towards him and have her a searing kiss as he lowered her against the bed. Resting her legs against his shoulder she pushed her hips up and continued to grind against him, his free hand helping to support her. 

“Faster please.“

For you Evie, anything.”

He curled his fingers, feeling for the spongy flesh that would make her squirt again. She brought a hand down to circle around her clit. Her motions were fast and uncoordinated, her being to focused on him to really think what she was doing. “Fucking shit I’m so fucking close. Just like that, just like that. Oh fuck me.” She contracted around him and this time he continued to pound his digits against her sweet spot. Evie used her fingers to create a v-shape and allowed her nectar to flow freely from her, successfully drenching the both of them. Her cries were strained as she rode out her orgasm and he could feel her pulse around him. He removed his fingers that glistened in the lamp light. Licking the sweet juice that was already on his lips off he raised his hand to lap at his fingers. “Truly you are exquisite.” He commented as she lowered her legs and turned her jaded eyes towards him, words unable to make it past her moans and pants. Slowly, with some help, she sat up, taking note of just how wet both her and the sheets were. She whined and pulled him closer to her, kissing him slowly. It was a sloppy, wet kiss. She was much to dazed to really concentrate on where her tongue was or on the quiet mewls that slipped past her lips, in the moment her only focus was on the man who had caused her so much pleasure. Her focus was On the loving man that was holding her flush against his chest as he moved against her silky lips and how his beard scratched at her sensitive skin. 

They moved with a practiced ease. Lips pressing together with need and tongues sliding against one another. Breaking the kiss Evie focused her efforts on her trembling hands as they fumbled with the ties on his pants. After successfully loosening them enough to slip her hand in she stroked him gently, returning her lips to his. He moaned against her mouth. “Jayadeep” she murmured as she laid on her side, twisting her upper body so she could press a searing kiss to the head of his prick. “Ah, Evie” his hand came to fist in her hair as she wrapped her slender fingers around his length. She giggled lightly as she watched his face contort in pleasure when she slowly pumped her hand. She swirled her tongue around the flushed tip while she stroked him, purposely drawing out each movement. She smiled, the best she could considering the situation, at the sighs and sounds that came from him. Gently she wrapped her full pink lips around him and ran her tongue along his slit. His grip on the damp sheet tightened. She hummed in amusement around him as she started to move both her hand and mouth along his cock, rotating her head as she went. Sucking sounds and pants filled the air as Evie pleasured him. With a small pop and gasp she released him from her mouth, her lips clearly wet and swollen to a cherry red. She looked up at him as she moved her hand faster. His head was rolled to the side and strangled cries left his lips. He gazed down at her beautiful eyes. “Come here.” He said, pulling her up to place a brief kiss to her cheek. “Turn around. I want to taste you again.” She nodded and placed her knees on either side of his head, bending so that her pussy hovered just above his skillful mouth. He placed his hands on her ass, spreading her wide open for himself and lifted his head to drive his tongue into her. “Fuck Jaya. God yes fuck me like that.” She pleaded as she continued to pump his cock and give licks up and down the shaft. She sloppily coated him in her saliva before engulfing him in the wet heat of her mouth; he rasped into her. He sucked on his finger for a brief moment before plunging them deep into her. His sudden invasion caused purrs to deliciously vibrate his cock as she pushed herself further down onto him. He gasped as she took him as far as she could; her throat constricting causing her to gag. She surfaced, panting, and used her hands to pump him faster and harder. “Jaya, more please. I need you.” Henry hadn’t even realized he had stopped until she called out for him. 

Oh how precious it was to hear Ms. Evie Frye beg him to make her cum. 

He angled his hand downwards to rub against her walls. “Touch yourself.” He murmured and she reached a hand under herself to roughly rub her swollen and buzzing clit. “Oh God. Fuck.” She blurted out random curses. With her one hand still wrapped firmly around his cock she lowered her forehead to rest against his thigh. His hips jerked without rhythm into her slender hand. “I want to taste your nectar. Cum for me.” She lost all control. He flinched and did his best to watch as her cum rained down on him. Mouth open slightly he tasted her sweet juice as her hips gyrated and she coated him in her wetness. Before he could switch her into another position she was already sloppily sucking on him again; she was determined to make him cum. Using some of her own wet from her hand, she gently cupped his balls. Henry placed a small kiss to her clit as his breathing quickened and his thrusts became harder. She took him in fully again and squeezed her eyes shut as his cock rutted against the back of her throat. She quickly stopped and coughed as her neck muscles twitched. “Please, do that again.” He pleaded with her. She braced her hands against his hips and let her jaw loosen. Slowly his cock disappeared into her reddened lips and he slowed his thrusts. She bobbed her head along his length as his lust clouded his mind and he lost any sort of rhythm he may have had before. “Ah yes. You’re amazing.” He purred to her, head thrown back against the mattress. Sweet nothings fell from his lips as he came closer to his end. Evie gagged and winced as he slid down her slick throat, feeling him twitch and pulse in pleasure. 

His hands grasped her ass with a bruising force as she removed her mouth and jerked him off. Enveloping his head in her mouth she kept flicking and swirling her tongue while her hands caressed and toyed with him. “Yes ah!” He called out to her as his thrusting slowed and warm sticky cum poured into her mouth. Giving him a few final licks and stokes she rolled off of him as he sat up. Henry watched as she swallowed thickly; some of his cum dripping from her cherry red lips and onto her pale chest. He reached out to gently brush against her skin, wiping away his mess. She smiled at him as the air around them cooled, yet a hot pink flush never left her cheeks. She kicked her lips and crawled towards him giving him a innocent closed mouth kiss. He pulled her into his lap and rested his forehead against hers smiling all the while. 

“Perhaps it would be best for us to clean up a bit?” Henry questioned. The smell of sex was dense in the air and as their sweat and other substances started to cool it left a -not so pleasant- sticky residue. “Yes perhaps.” She nodded and stood on shaky legs to retrieve a towel for them. Wringing out the towel in a small basin on the desk she placed herself back in his lap and started to wipe away her juices from his face. She raked her hands through his soft black locks and held his face in her slender hands placing a peck to his lips. She hurriedly scrubbed her own skin, tossing the towel aside, and pushed him to lie flat against the bed swinging her legs on both sides of his hips in the process. Her hair fell framing her face as she leaned down to kiss him once more. Her lips were sore and tired yet buzzed at the wonderful contact. Rubbing his hands across her hips and sides Henry nudged her off and instead had her lay next to him in his arms. They enjoyed a quiet moment together as the train rattled across the tracks.


End file.
